<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life as a Red Head by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696683">Life as a Red Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Australia - Fandom, Australian Comedy, Comedy - Fandom, Cricket - Fandom, red hair - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb Gotch experiences life as a redhead for a few weeks in lockdown and decides to perform a comedy routine about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life as a Red Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And now, big round of applause, the main act tonight... Seb Gotch!" the MC announced.</p><p>The audience applauded and roared their approval, as Seb Gotch walked out on stage and stood in front of the microphone. He lowered it down to his height and cleared his throat.</p><p>"Ladies and gentleman," he said, running a hand through his hair nervously, "Welcome to my first comedy show. Please be nice."</p><p>They all applauded again, excited to be there.</p><p>"So, I've spent the last few years on a cricket field, always in summer, which is difficult with my hair colour and fair skin," Seb started, "I get burnt just walking down the street, under a full moon, when the little light comes on when I open the glovebox. The night mode on my iPhone is a killer."</p><p>The audience chuckled at his self-deprecation.</p><p>"Even the reason why I have freckles is my white skin's no good attempt to produce melanin," Seb went on, shaking his head, feigning annoyance.</p><p>More laughter from the audience.</p><p>"But I'm still confident even with red hair. That's because I went to a primary school where everyone had red hair. We could have red hair and be good at sport!" Seb said, proudly.</p><p>The audience laughed.</p><p>"You can have red hair and be a bully!" Seb said, "Call the one brown haired kid names like choc top. We'd laugh and laugh at him from our spot in the shade."</p><p>Huge laughs from the audience.</p><p>"Laughing at that one kid playing around in the sun between 11 and 1," Seb said, chuckling along with the audience.</p><p>After a few more jokes about red hair, Seb made his farewells, bowed, and headed off the stage.</p><p>Dave Hughesy Hughes came over to him in the green room and handed him an energy drink, which he presented to all first-time comics.</p><p>Seb gratefully took the cold drink, opening it, and took a large guzzle. "Thank you," he said.</p><p>"You're welcome," Hughesy said, "I just have one question though."</p><p>"Anything," Seb said, happy that Hughesy was paying him attention and eager to soak up as much advice as possible.</p><p>"Does the audience know that you only had red hair for a couple of weeks during one lockdown in 2020?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>